The world today is experiencing some significant changes to the climate, some of it is believed to be caused by to the emission of carbon dioxide by burning fossil fuels. The burning of carbon based fuels coverts carbon to carbon dioxide which leads to increased concentrations of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere which is believed to contribute to climate change. Certainly one of the biggest users of fossil fuels are vehicles used for transportation of people and things. Most of these vehicles are propelled by internal combustion engines which burn fossil fuels. Therefore, any practical reduction in the number of these type of vehicles would possibly mitigate future climate damage.
One of the ways to reduce the use of such vehicles is to increase the use of self-propelled non-carbon dioxide emitting vehicles such as bicycles. However, bicycles have their limitations. Bicycles sometimes can be difficult the roads with to see when sharing cars and trucks. With the exception of recumbent bicycles, most bicycle seats are not comfortable. In addition, with most bicycles you are exposed to the elements.
A need exists for a non-pollution emitting vehicle that can be both self-propelled and/or propelled by a non-polluting motor.